(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image sensing devices and more particularly to image sensing devices built using CMOS fabricating processes.
(2) Description of Prior Art
State of the art CMOS image sensors often use junction photodiodes as light detection devices. Photons creating charge carriers within an effective region, about the p-n junction of the photodiode, give rise to current and can thus be detected. The effective region essentially consists of the depletion region and the regions that are within a minority carrier diffusion length of the depletion region on either side of the junction. However, charge carriers are also generated thermally and those generated within the effective region give rise to current even in the absence of light. To optimize the photodiode sensitivity it is necessary to minimize this dark current, which can be accomplished, by minimizing the thermal charge carrier generation rate. Imperfections and impurities give rise to increased thermal generation rates and these are more prevalent in the vicinity of surfaces and interfaces. This is because defects can arise from stresses found near surfaces and interfaces and also from process steps, such as ion implantation, that causes damage near the surface, and interfaces and impurities can be introduced through surfaces during processing. Stress induced dark currents are particularly enhanced near corners and edges where the stress is enhanced.
A cross-section of a conventional photodiode is shown in FIG. 1 Prior Art. A p-type region, 10, is provided, which could be a p-well formed in an n-type semiconductor substrate. A field oxide, 14, is grown, delineating an active area to contain the photodiode and n-channel FET of an image sensor and providing electrical isolation. A gate oxide, 12, is then grown over the active area. Next the n-channel FET, which often has an LLD (lightly doped drain) structure, and the photodiode are formed. A polysilicon gate is formed (parallel to the cross-section of FIG. 1 Prior Art) dividing the available area into a smaller part that will contain a source/drain region and a larger part to contain a source/drain region and a photodiode. After a shallower, lower dose implant forming n-regions, in both parts, self-aligned to the polysilicon gate electrode, oxide spacers are formed on the gate electrode. A deeper, higher dose implant is self-aligned to the oxide spacers to form n+-regions, in both parts, below, but abutting, the n-regions. Region 16 of FIG. 1 Prior Art represents this double implant for the photodiode. Finally a transparent insulating layer, such as BPTEOS, is deposited to passivate the structure.
Conventional photodiodes, such as depicted in FIG. 1 Prior Art, can be affected by imperfections near the surface which give rise to excessive dark current. Defects resulting from the ion implantation steps are not removed in subsequent processing steps, because after the source/drain regions are formed temperatures are kept low. The vicinity of the edge of the field oxide regions is especially susceptible to stress induced imperfections. If the photodiode depletion region intersects the vicinity of the field oxide edge, as it does for the conventional diode of FIG. 1 Prior Art, then excessive dark current can result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,450 to Clark et al. shows a photodiode under a shallow trench insulating region. A guard ring is included to reduce dark current. However, serious stress can exist in the vicinity of corners of the shallow trench insulation regions that are intersected by the photodiode depletion region. This will induce excessive dark current. Moon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,597 discloses a method for forming a CCD having a photodiode on the substrate surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,091 to Kawai discloses a CCD including a photodiode.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the invention to provide a method of forming an inherently low dark current photodiode appropriate for CMOS image sensors. Performing the photodiode implant early in the process; before oxidation, polysilicon gate forming, and source/drain implant steps; allows for annealing of defects introduced by the photodiode implantation. Placing the photodiode substantially under the field oxide is also to be preferred. Thermal oxidation introduces relatively low stress in the silicon. Overlapping the photodiode implant region with the n+ source/drain region removes the photodiode depletion region from high stress corners at the field oxide edge.
A method of forming a low dark current photodiode is disclosed. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a semiconductor substrate containing a p-type region is provided. For example, the p-type region can be a p-well in an n-type substrate, or it can be a p-type substrate. An n-type region is formed in the p-type region. Now, a field oxide is grown over the p-type region except for an active region, where a p-channel transistor is to be constructed, and extending beyond the boundaries of the p-type region. The field oxide substantially covers the n-type region except that on one side, the periphery of the n-type region extends somewhat beyond the edge of the field oxide. Next a gate oxide layer is grown over the surface of the active region. Construction of an n-channel FET, in the active region, follows. One of the source/drain regions of the FET overlaps that part of the n-type region that extends beyond the field oxide and also somewhat under the field oxide, A transparent insulating layer, such as BPTEOS, is now deposited. Interchanging n-type and p-type regions in this description and using a p-channel FET provides other embodiments of the invention.
A method of forming an image sensor is disclosed. A partially processed semiconductor wafer is provided, containing a p-type region. An n-type photodiode region is formed within the p-type region. A field oxide isolation region is then formed which extends beyond the p-type region and also covers the p-type region except for an active region and an overlap part of the n-type photodiode region. An n-channel MOSFET is fabricated in the active region with one of the source/drain regions of the MOSFET extending over the overlap part of the n-type photodiode region. A blanket transparent insulating layer is then deposited.